


Smoakscreen

by xoxoCorinne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Godparents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lyla and Diggle have invited Oliver and Felicity to dinner so that they can announce they want Oliver and Felicity to be their child's god parents. It's when everyone finds out (even Diggle) that all this time Lyla had thought Oliver and Felicity were a couple.

“So will you do it?” Diggle asked, looking across the table at his best friends, his partners.

“Of course, man. I’d be honored.” Oliver said as he walked around the table giving Diggle a handshake and a pat on the back, and Lyla a kiss on the cheek.

“As long as you guys don’t mind having a Jewish god mother for your baby.” Felicity replied excitedly hugging and kissing on the cheek, both Lyla and Diggle.

They returned to their deserts when Felicity had asked why them. Diggle explained that there was no one else he’d rather have watch over his child than his best friends and partners. Also, that between the four of them the child would probably be the safest person in the whole city.

“Plus, I think having such a stable couple be the godparents of our child is a great foundation to start on.” Lyla smiled taking a sip of her water.

With that, Diggle laughed and Oliver and Felicity both went white. Oliver looked over at his partner, expecting a ramble, but shockingly she was speechless.

“Felicity and I...we aren’t...we don’t...” Oliver stammered on before Felicity found her voice again.

“We aren’t together.” she said surprisingly calmly.

“You’re kidding” Lyla asked astounded.

“They’re not.” Diggle gave a shrug. He then leaned over and whispered into Lyla’s ear something that neither Oliver or Felicity could understand.

“Oh, I understand.” she smiled back at Diggle and then gave the pair a knowing look. “If you don’t mind me asking, why not?”

“Because of the life we lead, we can’t.” Felicity’s response sounded rehearsed, like an answer a politician would give when they didn’t want to answer a question.

Oliver looked over at her, he hadn’t realized how much those words really must have hurt her, because they cut him. The sentence manages to give you hope and crush it all in one single blow.

“Well, that’s just stupid. If I’m being honest.” Lyla replied. “Johnny and I can make it work, and our life has the same amount of danger.”

“Plus, Felicity you are already in danger, because you choose to do this work. You are in danger regardless of whether you two are actually together or not.” Diggle supported his wife.

“I’m sorry, “ Felicity smiled as she stood up from the table, “but did you guys invite us over to ask us to be godparents or set us up?”

“Felicity...” Oliver reached out to touch her arm, shooting an apology smile towards Diggle and Lyla.

“No, Oliver. We’ve had this conversation too many times, without actually having the conversation. I’m not going to do this.” Felicity turned back to Lyla and Diggle. “I would still love to be a godmother, I just hope the prerequisite of us,” she gestured between her and Oliver, “isn’t a deal breaker.”

“Of course not.” Lyla replied, an apology in her eyes.

After a moment, Felicity and Oliver both sat back down, as some silent understanding passed between them. They enjoyed the rest of the night with Lyla and Diggle. They said their good-nights and Oliver and Felicity walked out to their cars together.

“Felicity.” Oliver had stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

“Look, Oliver, I’m sorry about how I reacted up there. It’s just had Lyla said that a few months ago, I would have rambled and laughed it off.”

Oliver stepped closer to her, almost eliminating the space between them. “Why couldn’t you tonight?”

“You know why.” she looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. He has never noticed how much he craved her eye contact or her touch or her smile, until she took it away from him.

“Felicity, about that night, I need you to know something.”

“Don’t.”

“I meant it.” he cut her off, and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t care if you believe me. I need you to hear me out, okay.” she nodded in understanding and he continued. “I walked in that mansion, fully intending to say that Slade had taken the wrong woman, because in all truth he had. If he really wanted to hurt me, destroy me, he would have to take you. Then you were looking back at me, and it just slipped out. I love you, Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity smiled up at him, and he could see in her eyes that she understood, that she believed him. Before he could continue, she closed the distance between them.

“I’m taking credit for this.” Lyla smiled as she looked out the window seeing the end of their conversation, which included absolutely no talking.

“I’d like to think that I helped lay the groundwork.” Diggle smiled, leading Lyla away from the window. "Just so you know, they are going to be more of a handful than this child, they already are."


	2. The Salmon Ladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Felicity and Oliver use the salmon ladder

“My eyes!” Roy yelled comically, shielding his eyes.

Felicity quickly dropped off the salmon ladder, and Oliver moved back in front of her, so she could put her clothes on.

“Roy, I am so sorry you had to see that.” Felicity walked over to the younger man after she finished putting on her dress.

“That!?! That is not what that thing is supposed to be used for.” Roy said in disgust as he waved his hand in the general direction of the salmon ladder.

Oliver for his part, just stood there with a smirk on his face. He wasn’t ashamed of what they had been doing.

“I’m blind. I’m blind.” Roy paced in a circle.

“Excuse me? The sight of me caused you blindness?” Felicity asked offended.

“No, not you. You looked good...”

“What?” Oliver move towards the younger team member.

“Not that I was looking. I mean I saw...” Roy moved away from Oliver trying to find the right thing to say so that he didn’t offend Felicity, but also not so right that Oliver killed him. “I’m going to go. I need a drink. And therapy.”

“I’m sorry.” Felicity yelled up at him as he left.

“I’m not.” Oliver smiled devilishly and picked up Felicity, moving them back towards to salmon ladder. “Now where were we?”


	3. Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn’t know you could do that." Oliver gawked as Felicity got off his motorcycle.

“Ride a motorcycle? It’s not that hard, Oliver.”

“Where’d you learn?” he questioned.

“My ex. He had a thing for motorcycles. He taught me to ride them and fix them.” Felicity smiled at some memory she wasn’t sharing with him. Oliver couldn’t help but twinge of jealousy.

“So I guess this means I can’t use some ridiculous excuse to get you on the back of my motorcycle, since you know, you can drive it yourself.”

She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He responded by wrapping his arms around her.

“You just want an excuse to ask me to wrap my arms around you.Knowing you, you’d ask me to “hold on to you tight,” which by the was one of the circumstances I imagined you saying that.” she smiled up at him, and he returned her smile as he thought about the memory of the two of them in the elevator shaft.

“If you recall, I no longer need an excuse, I also don’t need to ask.” he placed a quick quick on her lips.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Diggle called out, “We have work to do.”

“How about a race one day?” Oliver joked as he pulled back slightly.

Felicity placed her hand over his chest and patted it. She smiled sweetly, but some how deviously as well.

“Babe, I’d crush you.” she placed a quick, teasing kiss on his lips.


	4. In the Most Adorable Rom-Com Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver and Felicity are caught in a compromising position (they aren’t actually in a relationship).

The mission hadn’t exactly gone as planned. It was supposed to be quick mission, Oliver would collect the evidence needed on a serial arsonist and Felicity would send the information onto Detective Lance. 

However, the madman caught onto their plan and grabbed Felicity when she was waiting for Detective Lance. The former military man’s strength and training, proved to be a strong asset in taking Felicity, even with her training from Diggle, she didn’t stand a chance. 

Oliver and Diggle found her, like they always did. They found Felicity covered in gasoline, with the man ready to burn down the place with he and Felicity inside of it. After a struggle, Oliver and Diggle successfully took the man down and handed him over to Lance.

Oliver took Felicity back to his apartment so she could shower, and get the gasoline off of her. Oliver’s place wasn’t the smartest idea considering all of Felicity’s clothes ended up in the trash and she had nothing to wear after her shower.

However, when she got out of the shower she saw one of Oliver’s white dress shirts and a pair of his sweat pants waiting for her. She ultimately decided to forgo the sweats, seeing that no matter how much she rolled them up she kept tripping over there. 

Oliver was waiting in the kitchen for Felicity to come out, he prepared them some coffee and got the first aid kit out, just in case. He wasn’t prepared for Felicity to emerge from his room wearing nothing but his shirt. Her legs, that seemed to go on for miles, caught his attention and he just hoped she didn’t notice his eyes rake over her body

But she was Felicity, so of course she had noticed. She blushed a deep pink and made her way over to kitchen, and mumbled something about the sweat pants being too big for her, not that he was big like fat or anything, just tall.

“Felicity.” he finally seemed to find his voice.” I need to check your injuries. It’s why I gave you the dress shirt, so you know you didn’t have to take whole shirt off, you could just unbutton it a little.” Felicity couldn’t be sure, but she could swear that she was making out a faint blush on Oliver’s face.

She nodded and pushed herself up onto his counter. He nudged her knees open with his hip so he could get closer to her. It was then when Felicity became very aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“There’s not really anything bad. He put a sleeper hold on me, so I kind of just passed out. There’s just this giant bruise forming on my shoulder, from the struggle.” she looked down avoiding eye contact.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered bring her eyes up to his, “there is nothing to be ashamed of. You tried your best.”

“Oh so only you are allowed to feel guilty about things that are outside of your control?” she countered.

“Yes, those are the rules.” he joked, happy to the smile that formed on her face at his comment. “Now, let me just take a look at that bruise.”

She let out a shaky breath, and began to try and undo the buttons of his dress shirt. Her fingers were shaking, and he laid his hands over hers, stopping her movements. He took a deep breath and undid the top few buttons of the shirt, his breath caught at the suddenly exposed flesh. He pushed the shirt aside far enough to see the bruise on her shoulder, but not so far as to expose her.Gently he placed his fingers over the mottled skin.

“Just so you know, if this isn’t my fault, it’s definitely not yours.”

He looked up and smiled at her, his fingers not leaving her skin. Neither noticed Diggle had walked into the apartment with Roy and Thea beside him. The scene before them looking very intimate, Felicity in nothing but Oliver’ half unbuttoned shirt and Oliver’s fingers tracing gentle patterns into her skin.

“So is the the part where Oliver backs away quickly and Felicity, you blush, and then in the most adorable rom-com fashion say “this isn’t what it looks like,” and you guys end up fooling no one?” Thea laughed.

Despite the instinct to do exactly that, Oliver didn’t pull away. All he did was bring the material of the shirt back over Felicity’s shoulder. He angled his body in a way to give Felicity the privacy to button the shirt back up.

“Actually, this is the part where I tell you guys to leave, because I want to talk to Felicity about something.” Oliver smiled at the trio, who without question turned to leave.


	5. The Worst Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver and Felicity's Worst Fight

“I am not a prop, Oliver! I am not someone you can use all of the time!” Felicity yelled, all while having her back turned to him as they fought in the new “Arrow Cave.”  
“Felicity, you signed up for this. You wanted to be apart of the team, and that sometimes includes me using you for cover!” Oliver wasn’t upset with her, he never really could be, but he found his tone was matching hers.

“Well, then if that’s how you see my involvement on the team. You know, fake kisses and fake declarations of love, all while keeping me here as your own personal Google, then maybe I shouldn’t be a part of this team?” she yelled even louder than before, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t.” he hadn’t meant to say it, and he couldn’t seem to control what came next, “And if you leave, don’t bother coming back.”

Even with the distance between them, he was able to hear her harsh intake of breath. “I won’t.”

Diggle came back to a trashed lair. Everything was thrown around or broken, the place was a complete mess, except for Felicity’s computers. 

Felicity hadn’t been working as Oliver’s EA anymore, since when they regained control of QC she took over the IT Department. Being a senior adviser gave her a high rise office, still keeping her close to Oliver, while at the same time giving her a job deserving of her talent. So, if Felicity didn’t want to see him, she didn’t have to see him.

It had been two weeks since their fight, and Felicity hadn’t come back. If she hadn’t been having dinners with Lyla and Diggle he would have worried something happened to her. Instead, she just avoided him. She booked many off site meeting for the IT Department, and took vacation days, thus, avoiding Oliver at QC. 

She also ignored all of his calls, texts, and emails. She even ignored his knocks on her door. When she told him that maybe she shouldn’t be a part of the team, he thought the idea would blow over. He also didn’t think she would take his “don’t bother coming back,” seriously either, but she had.

“Have you actually apologize?” Lyla asked over dinner, a dinner which Felicity was also invited to but ended up declining when Diggle, being the good friend he was, told her truthfully that Oliver would be there.

“Of course. I’ve left messages. I sent flowers, which I saw in the trash outside of her office. I even sat outside her door and apologized.” 

“Oliver, what exactly did you apologize for?” Diggle gave him a knowing look.

“For our fight, for what I said.” To Oliver’s surprise Diggle and Lyla gave each other looks and both shook their heads at him. “What?”

“That’s not what she wanted you to apologize for, man.” Diggle leveled him with a disapproving older brother look, one that Oliver usually saved for Thea. 

“What does she want me to apologize for then?” Oliver asked frustrated. 

“Men are so clueless.” Lyla sighed.

“Not men, just Oliver, I got it.” Diggle chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“She doesn’t want you to apologize for the fight.” Diggle said, half cluing him in.

“She wants me to apologize for what the fight was about?” 

“Exactly.”

Oliver stood up from the table and before he could even ask for permission, Lyla and Diggle sent him off with waves of their hands and muttered “good lucks.” Oliver sped over to Felicity’s townhouse on his bike. He saw lights on and her Mini in the driveway and he knew she was home.

He knocked on her door, and as expected she didn’t answer. He sat with his back against the door, he felt her presence on the other side, and took a deep breath.

“Felicity, I’m sorry. Not for the fight, though I am sorry for what got said in the fight, but for what the fight was about. I took advantage of you and I’m sorry. But you were wrong.” Before he could react the door he was using support was ripped from behind him, causing him to fall back into Felicity’s legs. 

“Excuse me, but how was I wrong?” Felicity looked down at him, and he slowly got up and stood closer than was strictly necessary.

“It wasn’t fake. The kiss or what I said that night at the mansion. Sure the situations weren’t ideal. I kissed you because we needed cover, but I kept kissing you because I wanted to and I love you. And before you cut me off, just hear me out. I love you. I meant it when I told you that night, I never denied meaning it. So yes, I regret using you without asking first, but the kiss and how I feel, that’s real.” Oliver took her face in his hands and silently begged her to understand.

Felicity was silent, something he was definitely not used to. He took a moment to just take her in, it had been two longs weeks since he had last seen her. Just being with her in this moment was enough, whether she forgave him or not, he just wanted to hold onto something. 

“You should probably go.” she smiled sadly up at him.

So he did. Instead of fighting her, again. He gave her what she needed. Space.

He came down the next day to see Felicity sitting in her chair in front of the screens. Diggle stood next to her, smiling as she went on about how the computers needed an update. He watched her for a moment with a smile on his face as she turned back to her computers, seemingly apologizing to them for leaving so long.

Seemingly sensing his presence, Felicity turned around in her chair and smiled at him. Diggle, as usual, seemed to know everything. He knew that they needed a moment and excused himself from the lair to go and call Lyla. Felicity met him halfway and they stood in the middle of the lair.

“I think we should take the night off. Go to dinner. You and me, I mean.” 

“Really?” Oliver asked, grinning widely.

“Really.”

“I’ll pick you up tonight, at 8.” Oliver leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Oliver picked her up at 8 that night. She wore a green dress. They skipped dessert, well sort of. He woke up the next morning to a blonde cuddled into his side, and for the first time in a long time, Oliver could say that he was truly happy.


	6. Scripted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Oliver and Felicity are stars on a TV Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to preface this by saying this is probably my favorite prompt. I always hoped someone else would fulfill it though. So other writers out there, please fulfill it. You’ll notice some name switches.

He put the script on the table in his trailer, it wasn’t even half finished and he was in shock. Stephen tells Emily, he loves her. The excitement he was feeling was for his character, and hers. They were finally taking them in the right direction. The character of Emily, was supposed to be a one-off IT genius who helped out his character, an FBI Special Agent on a case. The fans latched onto her character, and the “ship” that formed out of a happy accident between the two of them.

Then a sense of nervousness washed over him. He was going have to be in a scene, with just Felicity, and tell her that he loves her. It wasn’t the acting during the scene that would be difficult, but the acting after the scene.

He picked up his phone to text Felicity, she was the most recent one in his inbox, so he pulled it up right away. He went to start typing out his text, when he heard a knock at the door.

“Oliver?” her soft voice question as she peeked her head inside the trailer. He loved that she wore glasses both in real life and on the show, they just fit her. Though her character admits on the show to dying her hair, Felicity refuses to dignify that with a response off camera.

“I was just about to text you to see if you were free. Come in.” He smiled moving over on his couch, so she would take a seat next to him.

“So, I just read the script. The fans are going to freak.” Felicity laughed, which just happened to be one of his most favorite sounds in the world.

“I know, I can’t believe he finally admitted it, though I‘m a little disappointed you didn’t respond. By, you I mean Emily you, not Felicity you, of course.”

“Oh, you didn’t actually finishing reading, did you?” Felicity smiled laying a hand on his arm.

“Well, I kind of needed a moment.”

Felicity looked down, avoiding his eyes. “Flip a few pages forward.”

He reached over her, smelling her shampoo, as he did. It smelled like spring time, and not in an obnoxious florally way, but like freshness and sunshine. He leaned back in his spot and flipped a few pages forward.

“What?! No, there’s no way.” he muttered angrily to the room, not Felicity.

Stephen would not play with Emily’s feeling that, the show has done a decent job of establishing that he at least knows about them. He cares too much for her to do that to her. Also, his character is a terrible liar when it came to Emily.

“I think it was real too.” Felicity leaned in close, laying her hand over his.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Bits and pieces. I was able to fill in the gaps, considering I had the same thoughts.” She removed her hand from over his, and he frowned at the loss of contact.

“We’ll play it real, even though it’s a plan.” she continued.

“It is real, so it wouldn’t be acting.” he held eye contact with her for a moment longer, than would be deemed necessary for any platonic relationship.

“I know it’s not a love scene, but this is the most intimate we’ve gotten.” she smiled and quickly added, “as characters, I mean. So, should we practice?”

“Practice, saying “I love you?” he asked confused.

“Yeah, I mean if you think it would be weird we don’t have to.” she smiled nervously an pushed up her glasses, even though they hadn’t fallen.

“I don’t think it’s weird. I just don’t think we need practice.”

"Why?”

“Because having to say ‘I love you,’ to you, wouldn’t be hard for me.” he sighed truthfully.

She got up from the couch, her ponytail swinging as she did, to go back to set. She showed him her phone, which revealed a text saying they need her back. She opened the door and turned back to him.

“For the record, it wouldn’t be hard for me either. To say ’I love you,’ if I had to say it. It won’t be too hard to hear.”

With that she smiled at him, and walked out of the trailer. He wasn’t going to be able to focus on the rest of the script now. His phone dinged a moments later.

Read the last few pages.

He did, and he smiled. Stephen and Emily would be able to do this for their relationship. They could say how they feel, and not say it all at the same time. And that’s what he and Felicity needed too.


	7. The First Vigilante in Her Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just what did we do last night?"

“Just what did we do last night?” Felicity asked to an equally confused Roy, who was lying in the bed next to her.

Before Roy could answer, Oliver had appeared in her doorway. His “I’m going to Arrow You” face made an appearance as he glared at Roy.

“Oliver!! What are you doing here?!” Felicity yelled and threw her pillow at him.

“You weren’t answering your phone. I tracked it, and it said you were here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I used my key, I didn’t realize you’d have company.” Though he managed to shoot another glance Roy’s way, which tone was sadder than Felicity expected to hear.

“Felicity let me crash on her couch this week. I think we ended up getting drunk last night while complaining about the current states of our love lives. I don’t think we actually sleep together though.” Roy explained.

“That’s right, we drank like two and a half bottles of wine. And I think we spilled, hence the lack of clothes.” Felicity added.

Felicity slid out of bed, which ended up exposing her wearing nothing but matching green lingerie. She ended up grabbing one of Oliver’s hoodies that he lent her one night, and never got back. Seeing Felicityr in green lingerie and then his own hoodie zipped slightly over it was something Oliver was not prepared for.

He managed to pull his gaze away from Felicity to see Roy staring. He picked up the pillow that was laying at his feet from Felicity’s previous throw. He chucked it at the younger man, it hit him with such force that Roy fell off Felicity’s bed.

“Oliver!” Felicity yelled, running around the other side of the bed checking on Roy.

“Hey! I said we didn’t sleep together! I think I would have remembered that.” Roy said as he got to his feet.

“Damn right you would have remembered it. You would never forget it.” Felicity patted his shoulder and walked towards Oliver.

“He was staring at you.” Oliver whispered.

“So were you.”

“I wasn’t…”

“Save it, Oliver. I’ll take the compliment.” Felicity smiled and brushed passed him, exiting her room.

“Strange, I always thought you’d be the first vigilante in her bed.” Roy joked, which resulted a harder than necessary punch in his arm by Oliver.

“Me too.” Oliver joked as her and Roy followed Felicity to the kitchen.

"Well, I hate to let you boys down but, neither of you were going to be the first vigilante that ended up in my bed. Surprisingly, that was crossed off the list a long time ago.” Felicity smiled as she handed them cups of coffee.

Oliver’s grip on his coffee cup tightened, “What?”

“Yeah, you’d have to get me drunk again for me to tell that story.”


	8. Or I'll Sit On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Felicity sits in Oliver's lap.

“Get out of my chair, Oliver Queen.” Felicity demanded as she came down to begin her work for their night job.

“Or what?” Oliver joked back, making no effort to move out of the seat.

“Or I’ll sit on you.” Felicity put her hand on her hip leveling him with a stare.

“I don’t think that sounds quite like the threat you think it is.” he smirked.

Before he could get up, Felicity fulfilled her “threat.” She situated herself on his lap and pulled the chair and Oliver closer to her work station. She began working as if he wasn’t even beneath her.

Two could play this game, he decided. He leaned forward, ever so slightly, and wrapped his arms around her small waist. At first, Felicity tensed, and then much to Oliver’s surprise, she relaxed. Then he realized Felicity knew what game he was playing. She leaned back into his embrace. The smell of shampoo overcame him. He couldn’t quite describe it, she smelled like sunshine and springtime.

They sat like that for a long time. Felicity wasn’t working on her computers, they were just sitting there.

“I should sit in your chair more often.”

“I should sit on you more often.” Felicity laughed, and the her eyes went wide. “I didn’t mean in like a dirty way, of course I never mean what I say in the other way.”

“Ms. Smoak, let me at least ask you to dinner first.” Oliver laughed.

"Well, Mr. Queen, you seem to have enough courage to jump rooftops and night and shoot arrows into criminals, but you have never seemed to find the courage to ask me to dinner.” Felicity smiled playfully as she got up from his lap.

She was grabbing her jacket and purse and headed out for the evening. Oliver missed the feel of them being so close.

“Felicity?” he called out after her.

“Yeah?”

“Would you go to dinner with me? Friday? Say 7? I’ll even make the reservation myself.” he smiled.

“Sure, Oliver. It’s a date.” she smiled, but then quickly turned on her heels to fully face him. “I mean not a date-date but…”

“Felicity, it’s a date.”


	9. This Stays Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This stays between us."

“This stays between us.” Felicity said to Diggle as Oliver entered the lair.

"What stays between you guys?” Oliver asked confused.

"Well, if we told you that wouldn’t exactly be between us anymore would it?” Diggle replied.

Oliver left to get changed for patrol and Diggle turned back to Felicity. “We have to tell him, you guys are getting married in a week. You shouldn’t start with a secret like this over our heads.”

"I’m doing this to protect you, Digg. He will shoot you with an arrow. You know how he is.” Felicity laughed.

“Felicity…” Diggle replied giving her a look.

“Fine! We will tell him after patrol, but it’s your funeral John Diggle.” she agreed reluctantly and then added with a smile, “Here lies John Diggle, partner, husband, father, and best friend. He died because he told his arrow boss that he once made out with his fiancee.”

“What?!” Oliver’s voice boomed, neither had notice him come back in.

“It’s not a big deal, Oliver.” Felicity added, stepping between the two men.

“It was a big enough deal for you to keep it from me.” he replied angrily.

“It was a long time ago, man. It was when you left after the earthquake. We had both forgotten about it, until I sat down to write my best man speech. I called Felicity to tell her we should mention it, she said no, because of well how you are reacting right now.” Felicity gave John’s hand a supportive squeeze, which he took as a message to give her and Oliver a moment.

“Oliver. It happened a long time ago, we weren’t together. That’s why I didn’t tell you, there was no point. We weren’t dating, you didn’t have feelings for me back then-”

“Yes, I did.”

Felicity gave him a smile and continued. “It was after you left. I was sad. John was too, on top of everything he and Carly had just broken up. We had no one else but each other, who went through what we went through that night. So, we got close. One night, we were both drunk and it just happened.”

“I’m sorry for freaking out, I have no right to be angry.” Oliver placed a kiss on her lips, which she happily returned.

“I’m sorry for keeping it from you.”

As if on cue, Diggle returned. “Glad to see it takes you guys two minutes to make up. You guys are going to kill the marriage thing.”

“Just one thing,” Oliver said as he walked over to his best man, “No more kissing Felicity.”

John put his hands up in mock surrender. Roy had chosen that exact moment to walk in.

“Does that apply to everyone?” Roy joked, which put him on the receiving end of one of Oliver’s glares.

“That is a rule for everyone, Harper.” Felicity laughter filled the background, making Oliver’s threat seem less threatening.

“Well this just isn’t fair.” Roy laughed, “I am the only one on Team Arrow that hasn’t gotten to kiss you, Felicity. I mean you’ve even kissed Sara and Nyssa, which are two images I have permanently stored in my brain, so thank you.”

“What?” Oliver turned back to Felicity exasperatedly

“It was their bachelorette party!” Felicity smiled.


	10. Felicity's New Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver was annoyed. ‘Who is that guy Felicity?’ She rolled her eyes. ‘He is my new boss, Oliver.’ ‘I don’t like him.’ Diggle: What a surprise.

Oliver and Diggle decided to surprise Felicity at her new job and take her to lunch. She was now working at Kord Enterprises, while Oliver worked to get back QC. Diggle was doing some security freelancing. It was strange for them to not be with each other every minute. Though Oliver wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was taking this distance and separation harder than Felicity and Diggle.

When they got to to lobby they saw Felicity, she smiled at them and put her finger up, signaling them to hold on one minute. Then a tall man, around Oliver’s age approached her. He began showing her something on his tablet, resting his hand low on her back. She smiled and laughed at something Oliver knew couldn’t be that funny.

Lost in thought, Oliver hadn’t realized Felicity had finished her conversation with “boring suit guy” and had made her way over to them.

“Who is that guy, Felicity?” Oliver asked annoyed.

With a roll of her eyes, Felicity replied, “He is my new boss, Oliver. His name is Ted Kord.”

“Well, I don’t like him.”

“What a surprise.” Diggle scoffed.

“I mean, what kind of boss acts that inappropriate with his employee?” Oliver asked both of them.

“Oh you mean, purposefully interrupting my plans?” Felicity asked.

“Or did you mean, pretending to be interested in technology all while placing lingering touches on Felicity?” Diggle laughed.

“You know Digg, I can’t think of anyone like that.” Felicity smirked.

“Me either. No one is coming to mind.” Diggle smiled at Oliver, his words drenched with sarcasm.

Felicity and Diggle left Oliver standing there, as they walked away laughing. However, Felicity quickly returned, taking a hold of Oliver’s hand and pulling him along. “C’mon, are you going to take me to lunch, or should I go back and taking Ted up on his offer?”

He was definitely not going to let her go and take Ted up on his offer, so, he squeezed her hand and let her lead the way.


	11. A Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle and Oliver talk about the ring her got for Felicity.

This drabble is not from Tumblr, nor was it prompted. I wrote it to cope with this [angst fest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2281665) I posted the other day.

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you two were finally able to sort it all out.” Diggle chuckles as he and Oliver spar.

 

“It’s only been a month, Dig. Don’t jinx it.”

 

“You aren’t that worried.” Diggle told him as he leaves the sparring area.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver’s question half muffled by the towel he dragged over his face.

 

“I mean that ring that fell out of your gym bag. I’d say it’s a little soon but I’m pretty sure you’ve had a ring picked out for our girl since the day you met her.”

 

It wasn't entirely untrue. Oliver had fallen for her instantly. And if he was being honest, he bought the ring the day Felicity agreed to go to dinner with him for that first time. After a year apart, they had finally gotten to a place where they felt they could be together. And Oliver? He had been carrying that ring around since.

 

“It’s still too soon, man. It’s only been a month and I am pretty sure Felicity would flip if I proposed to her now.” Even if he knew it meant they wouldn’t break up, Oliver was pretty sure he couldn’t handle hearing her say no to his proposal, even if it was more of a postponed no, with a promise of a yes in the future.

 

“That’s what I am here for. Every time you feel like proposing her, come to me. I’ll remind you it’s too soon.I’ll tell you no.” Diggle quickly stopped talking when he heard Felicity making her way down the stairs.

 

“There’s my boys!” She smiled and threw her arms around Oliver.

 

“I’m all sweaty.” he replied, but not releasing his grip on her.

 

“I don’t care.” She punctuated each word with a kiss.

 

She untangled herself from his arms and made her way over to her “babies.”  Not before giving Diggle a quick hug on her way.

 

When Diggle turned back to Oliver, Oliver gave him that look.

 

Diggle pointed at him, “No.”


	12. Doctor's Appoitnment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my drafts to my best friend/wife, and figured I'd post it.

It had been 7 months, seven months since they went their separate ways. That would have been made easier if he didn’t see her everyday. He did have to smell her lavender shampoo, or her her melodic voice, or the sound her fingers made as they typed. The most difficult thing had been seeing her with Ray. He wanted her to be happy, but the selfish part of him want him to be the one making her happy.

Thing with Ray ended not long after they started. She never said why it ended, she didn’t have to, they both just knew. Which turns out, is an accurate summary of their relationship. They never had to say anything to each other, they always just knew.

Which brought them to tonight. He had gone out, without back up and had gotten hurt. Felicity didn’t yell at him, she didn’t say anything to him, which made it worse. Her voice was always what brought him back. It’s what kept him stable on all his patrols, her voice, on the comms, telling him where to go, the final destination always being home, to her. 

So they sat in the Foundry, as she patched him up, a heavy silence surrounding them. They didn’t say anything. They said what they needed to without saying it.

“How could you go out with back up? You could of died!”

“I would never go out if it meant not returning to you.”

He winced as she finished applying the Arnica to the large bruise on his shoulder. She gave him that look, the one she gave him when he acted like a baby. He had been dramatic about his injuries before, when he didn’t need to. A particularly memorable time being the first time Barry Allen came to town. Then like she always does, she surprised him. Leaning down, she placed a soft and lingering kiss on his shoulder. His eyes closed at the contact, hands gripping tighter on the table.

“Anywhere else hurt?” she whispered.

With his non injured hand, he pointed to the other hand which was currently wrapped. Gently, she picked up his hand, and kissed his exposed fingertips. 

“That all?”

He softly shook his head and pointed to his neck, slightly turning his head. She responded by placing a long kiss on his neck. Remaining true to himself, he was clearly being a masochist. As she withdrew from his neck, his skin felt cold at the loss of contact, her contact. She didn’t ask the question again, but he pointed to his lips.

She leaned in and placed a short and soft kiss upon his lips. It was over far too soon, and when he opened his eyes to look at her, he saw she was already packing away the med supplies.

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

A few weeks later they found themselves in the same position. Only the next morning, Felicity would joke that it was “one hell of a follow-up appointment.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can submit your own prompts to me on Tumblr. I'm over at makepatronusesnothorcruxes :)


End file.
